BTWTUP: The Reboot Episode 14: Do You Want To Learn?
Kabloom: JEEZ I MADE A MISTAKE! So hey instead of Firey being eliminated GRASSY IS ELIMINATED with just 1 vote. *Grassy: But- *Kabloom: Did you not hear me? (napalm punches grassy into earth) *Kabloom: We're delaying the SECRET until after this episode, and POST-MERGE STARTS HERE! THEIR CAN ONLY BE ONE. Challenge is an Endless BBiEAL! Collect the most notebooks while surviving Baldi! (oh man this is probably hard) LET'S START *Moneybags, Floor Lamp, Golden Needle, Green Starry, and Ruby are warped into Here School. GOOD LUCK! PLEASE KNOW HOW TO PLAY THE GAME *Moneybags hurls 20 notebooks out. TRY AND BEAT THAT! *Baldi gets closer to Floor Lamp. *ANYWAYS 1st Prize is coming towards Moneybags to hug him! *Moneybags eats 1st Prize. Principal comes. *Principal: No killing in the halls. Detention for you. (DETENTION ENDS AT 11:30) *Baldi goes into the Principal's Office, ready to kill Moneybags. *Moneybags grabs Baldi's ruler. Baldi gets another ruler and gets closer to Moneybags. *Ruby got 3 notebooks. BEWARE! HE GETS MORE AGGRESSIVE. *Moneybags calls for help. A bomb from a magical hole appears from the ground. Moneybags bursts through the wall and Baldi is chasing Moneybags. *Moneybags pushes Baldi back with giant coins and then blocks the hallway with a humongous coin. *Playtime forces Ruby to play Jumprope. This is a frusturating game pretty much. Pretty much here's how it goes. **Basically, their is six tries. One of them is "fail". You have to guess where the fail is. It goes like this. **#FAIL (correct) **#JUMP **#JUMP **#JUMP **#JUMP **#JUMP *Ruby gets 4 more notebooks. Baldi is awaiting him outside. *Gotta Sweep sweeps Moneybags. *Baldi's face has dust. Principal sends Moneybags to detention. *Floor Lamp is also sent to detention for injuring people in the halls. *Baldi comes to detention and KILLS FLOOR LAMP! RIP Floor Lamp. Had 0 notebooks. *Moneybags shot Baldi to the Cafeteria. Safe, Principal's not here. *It's a Bully blocks Ruby's path. *Moneybags hurls out 5 more notebooks. TRY AND BEAT HIM! *Principal spots It's a Bully and sends him to detention. *Gotta Sweep sweeps Green Starry! Towards Baldi. WATCH OUT GREEN STARRY! *It's a Bully stole one of Golden Needle's item, a katana. Golden Needle collects 3 notebooks. *Principal spots Golden Needle running in the hall. 15 seconds. *Baldi goes to the principal's office. Golden Needle attempts to use katana. SIKE, THAT'S THE WRONG TIME! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! RIP Golden Needle. *GS flies out of Gotta Sweep. Principal catches GS. No flying in the halls! 15 seconds. *Baldi comes into the office and GS hides. *A&C gives GS seven notebooks. *Baldi goes SANIC ON GS OOOOOOOOOO *GS runs away but Arts & Crafters attacks GS. *GS freezes time. GS asks Kabloom if it's unfair that he can't die. *Kabloom gives GS feet and now he can't fly. LOL! *GS unfreezes time and continues screaming. *Playtime forces Moneybags to play jumprope. *Moneybags snips Playtime's rope and is unfortunaly sent to detention til 10:40. *GS takes off his legs and says power stars are indestructible. *FALSE! Baldi kills him. RIP GS. *It's down to Ruby and Moneybags. **Floor Lamp had 0. **GS had 7. **GN had 3. *Ruby? You their? Cause Baldi has KILLED you. AND MONEYBAGS IS DA WINNER! SINCE IT'S POST MERGE ONE WILL GET IMMUNITY. Category:BTWTUP: The Reboot Category:Episodes Category:2018 Category:List of BTWTUP Episodes taken over by Mr. Yokai